


The Flame That Sparks The Fire

by Anniebee420



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniebee420/pseuds/Anniebee420
Summary: She is the fiery captain of a cargo ship. He is the resistance best pilot. Apart they are the best at what they do but together nearly combustible. The General throws them together for a mission that could help bring down the First Order once and for all. Will they bring down each other in the process or will they figure out just how much they need each other in order to survive.





	1. A Figure In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So my first Star Wars story. Please be kind and do review. I really want to know what people think. I think with this one the chapters maybe shorter than what I normally do. Maybe this will help with more frequent updates. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy.

The darkly dressed figure crouched low, face covered with a scarf and hood riding low over their forehead. They needed to leave the city, hell the planet as soon as possible but it had become increasingly difficult.  They were on to the fact that a spy was among them.  Well not a spy really but the First Order wouldn’t quibble over a little detail like that when they discovered exactly what had been taken. The information had been vital and very badly needed, but getting it where it needed to go, well that was the challenge.

            Storm Troopers had landed in the city not too long ago and were doing a sweep street by street.  It was only a matter of time, time the lone person didn’t have.  Looking up and down the street proved the theory right, time had indeed run out and the figure melted into the shadows holding their breath weapon ready.  If a shoot-out was what they wanted a shoot-out is what they would get. Fortunately that never took place.  A commotion around the corner sent the troopers in that direction.  Blasters and shouting could be heard. The figure used that opportunity it high tail it out of there.  They scaled the wall and pulled themselves up on to the roof top.  Staying low and running over several of them they found their way into the one place they needed to be and silently dropped down to the ground.  The room was dark, silent but familiar which was why they noticed the difference in the room.  Maybe it was the slight shift in air current or the very slight almost unheard shift of a foot.  Whichever the reason there was more than one person in that room. Quickly the figure turned toward the uninvited guest, weapon out only to be met with hands up in a gentle surrender.

            “I’m not here to hurt you.  I was sent by…”  Nope, didn’t believe it for a second and the lone figure moved far too quickly for the other to even react jabbing their weapon into his side giving him a jolt from an electrical charge that caused the invader to yelp and then drop to the floor unconscious.

 

 

            When Poe Dameron woke he groaned slightly blinking his eyes to clear his vision.  He went to raise his hand only to find he couldn’t.  In fact he couldn’t move at all due to the fact that he was currently tired to a chair.  Looking up he found that he was in a small dimly lit room and then it came back to him.  He had been tracking someone, someone who didn’t want to be found and was very good at covering their tracks.  But he had orders, orders to bring that person in regardless of the fight they put up.  He had been less than prepared at how difficult this had been.  Somehow the tables had turned and the one person he was supposed to find put the drop on him, quite literally.

            His eyes scanned the room finding the said person with their back to him fiddling with something in front of them on a low table.  Other equipment lay out in front of them.  A computer system, monitors everything one needed to set up a mini base of sorts.  This person was considered highly intelligent and resourceful.  Looking around he could tell that wasn’t an exaggeration. The next thing he noticed was the silence in the room.  It was deafening.  He didn’t like silence, never had and found himself asking every question he could think of, but only one that made it off his tongue.

            “Did you seriously electrocute me?”  The figures head shot up, it was as if they suddenly remembered they were not alone.  Their hands stilled as they slowly turned around to face him.  Their head was covered as well as their face with a dark blue scarf.  The only things visible were their steely blue gray eyes.  Eyes that looked as if they could drill into him digging out anything he may have hidden.  They seemed guarded but held a sparkle of amusement.  Still the person didn’t speak they just stood staring at him with those unnerving eyes arms crossed.  For such a small thing they held themselves as if they were the tallest person in the room.  The appearance was one of control and one not to be trifled with.  He almost smiled at this, almost.

            “Look, I don’t mean you any harm.”  The look of amusement remained and if Poe could see their face he would have sworn there was a smile in place.  “Not a talker are you?  Well that’s too bad because I like to talk.”  The figure crouched in front of him a knife in their hand as they pointed it at him to continue. “Not very patent are we?”  He flashed them his very best smile which nearly earned him a very dramatic eye roll so he asked the one question that was on the tip of his tongue.  “Are you Renegade?”  This caused the figure to freeze and the look in their eye darkened considerably.  “Look I was sent by the General to find someone called Renegade.  Something about information being passed and that Renegade was the only one who knew what it was.  She wouldn’t have sent me if it wasn’t a dire emergency.  Damn it! Talk to me! Say something, anything!”  He struggled against the restraints as the figure shook their head and approached the table again and started to quickly pack up.  It seemed to Poe as if in a frenzy and he felt his frustration start to peek.  He took a deep breath and spoke again.

            “Look, I know you work for the resistance, I know you are probably under deep cover but do you honestly think the General would send her best pilot behind enemy lines to retrieve a tiny ungrateful little shit that won’t even talk to me!”  He shouted the last part causing the figure to pick up the weapon that had delivered the electrical shock the first time. “You cannot be seriously thinking about electrocuting me again?”  The figures eyes filled with anger as they stepped forward only to stop mid stride.  Footsteps could be heard in the streets below them indicating that The First Order had found them.  The figure ran to the table finding a radio and sent out three clicks before smashing everything in front of them.

            “Hey! I can help just untie me!”  Poe whispered shouted.  The figure was hesitant for just a moment, shook their head and headed toward him.  Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.  In a matter of seconds Poe was free and the figure pointed to an escape hatch built into the roof of the room.  They disappeared through it not waiting around for Poe.  He climbed through pulling himself up and looking out over the roof top.  His captor was several feet ahead of him and seemed to just step off the edge of the roof out of sight.  He panicked and ran to the edge peering over preparing himself for what he might find.  It wasn’t what he expected.  Instead he found the figure or rather Renegade sitting on a speeder looking up at him expectantly.  He sighed slightly shook his head and jumped down landing on the speeder behind them.   The speeder took off like a shot weaving in and out of the city streets at neck breaking speed. Poe found himself clenching the side of the vehicle in an attempt to stay put.  The last thing he needed was to be left behind because he fell off and he had no doubt in his mind that he would indeed be left behind.  He was one that was always considered reckless but this drive had a damn death wish. They swung around another corner and he almost slipped off once again and this time he grabbed Renegade around the waist to keep himself from flying off.  If he didn’t know any better he would have sworn he heard a slight gasp at his sudden contact and it made him wonder not for the first time who was really under the mask.  He looked behind them finding no one following them yet the drive still moved as him the hounds of hell where still after them.

            “Hey you want to slow down for a bit. I would like to live through this somehow.”  He yelled above the noise of the speeder and wind.  His only answer was a shake of the head and when they turned a corner it was as if they were headed straight for a wall. “Hey now wait….!”  He shouted only to find the wall had disappeared and they were inside of another room, sort of.  “What the hell?”  He asked as the speeder came to an abrupt halt causing him to slam into the back of his driver who just as quickly climbed off.  He went to get off as well only to have a blaster pointed at his face.

            “I wouldn’t move if I were you.” A gruff male voice said.  Poe found himself staring into the eyes of a middle aged man.

            “It’s okay Stilts.  He’s one of us apparently.”  A quiet sarcastic feminine voice said from behind him.  The mad seemed to relax just slightly and stepped away.

            “You sure about this Cap?”  The man, Stilts asked.  The figure came into view this time without the face scarf and hood in place.  Instead he was staring into the face of a rather attractive, rather young woman with the same steely eyes that had been watching him for the last hour.

            “No, but he said the General sent him.”  She approached him still staring at him, or rather through him as she tried to gage his response.

            “So _she_ does speak.”  Poe responded with a half smile.

            “Yes _she_ does, when need be.”  She responded back.  “And _she_ doesn’t take to kindly to others messing in _her_ affairs.”

            “The General…”  He started to respond.

            “Yes, yes so you’ve said already but my question is why?  Why now?  Why you?”  She took a tentative step forward but seemed to think better of it and stepped back.

            “She didn’t give me details.  Why don’t you ask her yourself?”  He flashed her his grin once more hoping to soften her up.  Instead it seemed to annoy her to no end.

            “That’s just what she wants, to drag me back there.”  She said more to herself than anyone.  Poe however answered.

            “She usually has a reason.”  He received a snapped look.  He decided to push just a little further. “So what do you say Renegade?  You ready to be brought back in?”  She laughed slightly shaking her head.

            “She really didn’t tell you a damn thing did she?”  Poe looked at her confused.  She took a deep breath and held out her hand and waved it around the room which had turned out to be a rather large cargo hold. . “Captain Remington Shaw and welcome aboard my ship.  The Renegade.”


	2. An Unlikely Truce

Poe looked at her blinking a few times trying to figure out what she just said.

            “I’m sorry?  What?”  She put her hand down in a huff.

            “What don’t you get exactly? I’m the Captain.  This is the Renegade and _you_ are Commander Poe Dameron the _best_ pilot the resistance has.”  She added sarcastically.  Poe narrowed his eyes at her, unsure how to take her.

            “And how do _you_ know who I am?”  He asked equally sarcastically.  She seriously rolled her eyes at him.

            “ _Maybe_ it’s because you _told_ me.”  She was almost nose to nose with him.  Well nose to chest considering she was almost a head shorter than him.  She really was a tiny thing and he was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact she was a captain of all things.  She crossed her arms and looked up at him with narrowed eyes. 

            “I never told you my name.”  He answered back through gritted teeth. She smirked up at him.

            “Yeah, ya kinda did.  _Mr. the General sent her best pilot._ It didn’t take much after that to figure out exactly who you are.  Now if you are done being an ass I will explain.” He opened and closed his mouth a few times as she continued to stare up at him

            "What's the problem Dameron?  I thought you were a talker?"  She was baiting him and he felt his anger and heat rise in his cheeks.  He snapped his mouth shut and just glared at her, hands on his hips. She scoffed at him and turned away.

             "First before we trust you with anything, how do I know what you say is true?"  Poe glanced at the man who still stood at his captain's back unmoving with a permanent scowl etched on his face. He glanced back at the captain who was looking at him expectantly, arms still crossed.

             "What, don't think you can trust me?  You already know who I am."  He tried staring her down again but she wasn't taking the bait. She just started back at him with those eyes. Eyes he guessed had seen so much and she seemed so young.  He sighed when she didn't speak or even move. "So you back to not talking?  Is that how this is going to go?"  He sighed in defeat. He really didn't have time for this.  "Look, General Organs said you would be cautious so she sent me with something to convince you."  He went to retrieve something from his pocket only to have a gun in his face again. He raised his hands in defeat. "Take it easy, I have a message inside my front pocket."  Stilts, who held the gun, slowly reached inside the pocket and withdrew a chip of sort. He passed to his captain over his shoulder not taking his eyes off from the pilot. She looked at it and slipped from the room a minute.

            "Stilts, please don't shoot him yet."  She called out.

             "No promises."  He muttered keeping Poe in his place. The silence was deafening yet again.  What was it about these people and not wanting to speak?  So Poe decided to be himself once again and flashed the older man a cocky grin.

             "Nice, place. Love the whole cargo hold look.  Very retro."  Stilts just started but he noticed his jaw tighten just slightly.  "Yeah your cute captain doesn't talk so much either. She's a fiery little thing isn't she?"  He thought the man was going to hit him but instead still stood not moving, with a gun in his face. "I must say, I'm impressed. She's young for a captain..."  He never got to finish before the topic of his one sided conversation made a reappearance.

              "Let him go Stilts. He was telling the truth."  Poe gave the older man a cheeky grin lowering his hands slightly.

              "See we are all friends here."  Stilts just glared at him before lowering his gun completely. The captain placed a hand on his shoulder.

             "Hey, let's get this boat off the ground before someone finds us again."  She added dryly as she gave Poe a stare down. "The projection field isn't going to last much longer and I don't want to be here when it fails."

With a last withering look Stilts turned away leaving the two of them alone. She stood observing him for a moment before he broke the silence yet again.

             "So he's a charming sort."

            "He is also one of the most loyal and trustworthy people I know." She sounded almost angry at him.

             "I didn't come here to muscle in on whatever you have going on. I'm just following orders."

             "And you never questioned those orders?  You just went off to who knows where to find someone who didn't want to be found just like that?  Why?"

             "One tends not to question the General. Besides she usually has a good reason and just as your man is loyal to you, I am loyal to her."  She seemed to accept this answer by nodding her head.

            "Okay then.  Come with me."  She turned to once again leave the cargo bay but he called out to her.

            "So just like that, you're going to trust me?  What was on that message?"  She turned back to him with a dangerous look in her eye. 

             "Just that. _Trust him_. Like you I tend not to question her."  She stepped closer to him once more.  "But if for one second I think you are in this for the wrong reason, or if you think I would ever choose you over my crew or ship...I will personally push you out the nearest air lock.  We clear?"  She asked as she pointed a finger into his chest. Fiery indeed and  he couldn't help smiling at her. Her cheeks turned red with anger.

            "Crystal."  He said as he met her heated stare.  She turned on her heels with a shake of her head.  "Just one question...."  She turned and looked at him. That look of annoyance back on her face.  He tilted his head slightly.  She rolled her eyes, he smiled even more.  When he didn't answer but continued to study her she shifted nervously.

             "What is it Dameron?"  She demanded with irritation lacing her voice.

             "What's a projection field?"

 


	3. Renegade

                She almost smiled at him, almost. She fought against it and ultimately won. 

               "It’s my own invention. It's also how we have remained hidden for so long." She turned to lead the way from the cargo bay.  Poe ran a few steps to keep up with her determined strides.

               "But what does it do? This projection field of yours, what is it exactly?" He was becoming more and more intrigued by the young captain. She was younger than him but not by much and full of spunk.

               "Just what it says, it projects." She answered bluntly not giving any more information than necessary.

               "Projects what exactly?" He was going to badger her until he got something from her, anything. He liked this game, her not so much.  She had already threatened to toss his sorry behind out an air lock, which earned his respect, and she was trying so hard to give him the cold shoulder.  She huffed and crossed her arms glaring at his stupid smiling face that for some reason annoyed the hell out of her.

               "It projects anything I tell it to. A walk for instance."  She added the last part with a smug smile as she literally watched the gears in his head turn putting together what she had just said. Now this was fun for her as she watched the realization finally hit him.

               "The wall you drove us at?! That damned near have me a heart attack. "   She nodded in confirmation.

               "That's the point pretty boy." She closed her eyes when she realized the slip of her tongue cursing her inter dialog that had a way of sneaking out. If she thought he had missed it, he hadn't because when she opened her eyes he was smiling that big, goofy, stupid smile of his. She pretended it didn't have any effect on her what so ever.  No way, no how, not ever. It was failing miserably.

               "So your plan was to what? Kill me?" Thankfully he hadn't said anything about her previous comment, yet. Instead he took a step closer and she took a step back.

               "To look real enough that no one can tell if it's real or not.  I can hide a single person or this whole ship.  The only problem is that the larger the object the shorter the time the field will hold.  I haven't figured out how to fix that yet."

               "So you invented it?" He asked as he stepped even closer. This caused her to shift uncomfortably. She wasn't so sure about others invading her space or physical contact of any kind.  This pilot was certainly testing her limits.  If he noticed he didn't let on and he truly looked as if he was trying to figure her out.  Still she became defensive.

               "Yes!" She stated with a hostile tone.

               "No need to get uptight there, Sparky. I just find it interesting that's all." He smiled down at her again.  The man was always smiling. No one could ever be that happy all the time.

               "No, you're trying to figure me out. I'm not a puzzle. I'm pretty much what you see. ". He was annoying her and she had no idea why. Maybe it was because she wasn't use to other people besides her crew or maybe it was something else.  Something she wasn't willing to identify.

               "I think there is more to you than you let others see, Sparky." He added with a mischievous look in his eyes, his chocolate, gorgeous brown eyes, while trying out the new nick name he had given her.   She choose to ignore all of this, yet again finding it very difficult. She mentally shook herself reminding her mind and heart to not completely trust this stranger.

               "I think you are looking for something that is not there, so stop while you're ahead." He didn't speak just then but continued to watch her so she continued when it became clear that he would remain blissfully quiet.  "Now do you want to know what we are all about or not?" He just gestured with his hand to continue a smile firmly in his face.  She signed, shook her head and turned.  "The Renegade is exactly what it looks like.  She is a cargo ship so it has everything one would expect from such."

               "Except her captain." He added and she ignored.

               "We travel the trade routes to and from the outer run and behind the First Order.  On occasion we collect and pass information." She didn't look at him as she continued on through a door. "Hey Nixy, where are you?" She called out only to have a small blue haired girl drop from the ceiling in front of them.  She looked to be about fifteen, her shockingly bright hair pulled up into a messy pony tail and wearing grease covered overalls. She had a huge smile on her face as she took in Poe's startled expression. She turned to her captain pulling her into a quick hug.

               "Remi! You made it!" Remi wrapped her arms around the small girl giving her a rare but tender smile, something not unnoticed by Poe.

               "Hey kiddo. Yeah just but I need a favor." She pulled away and pushed her at Dameron smirking at his confused expression. "This is Poe. He's a pilot. He likes to talk and ask questions so you two should get along. I'm needed in the pilot’s seat." Before anyone else could respond she left, leaving the other two looking at each other.

               "So you're a pilot?" Nixy asked still smiling as Poe nodded in response.

               "For the resistance."

               "Cool!"

               "So you have blue hair." She also nodded.

               "Did it myself."

               "Cool." Poe figured that all of this was going to be nothing less than interesting.


	4. We Got company

Captain Remi Shaw rarely let others get under her skin but for whatever reasons her new current _cargo_ had done just that.  Maybe it was because he had found her, maybe it was because of his cocky attitude, maybe it was because _she_ had sent him to find her or maybe just maybe it was because beneath all of that sure fire attitude was a very attractive man who seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve. He was dedicated, she would give him that but to what end?  That alone made her leery.  Sometimes complete dedication to a certain cause could lead to blindness something she had learned a long time ago.

            She signed slightly as she heaved her weary body up to her cockpit where Stilts sat waiting for her.  She felt more than a little guilty for leaving the pilot into Nixy's waiting hands. The girl could literally talk paint off from the side of a wall.  Noticing her weariness Stilts turned to look at her with a knowing grin.  In reality the elder man, who had known her since she was a child, was a giant puddle of mush.  Not at all the tough exterior he portrayed.

            "Well that was fun."  He laughed and she snorted.

            "Maybe for you.  What was that back there anyway? The stoic-not-talking-and-threatening-to-shoot-a-ressistance-pilot-in-the-head guy."

            "Like I said, it was fun."

             "This is a nightmare." She mumbled as she started clicking buttons bringing up a screen in front of her. It showed a nap of the village.

              "Naw, just a bump in the road. So did Leia really send him?" He asked as he too started clicking buttons in front of him as they prepared to take off.

              "Yeah she did.  She had always tried to find a way to bring me back in.  She said she needed my help in retrieving something of vital importance.  That's usually the case with her."

              "So what was different this time?" Stilts asked.

             "She mentioned my father." This was a touchy subject for Remi and very few people knew of the real story.  Stilts being one, Leia being the other.  Stilts just nodded his head in understanding.

            "Okay then, we should go when you’re ready."

             "How much longer will the projection shield hold out?" She asked her friend.

             "Twenty minutes give or take but in about half that we are going to have visitors." He pointed at the map on the screen at several small red dots toward their location as they filed through the streets.  "If that shield gives out before they leave the area..."

             "Then we are more than screwed." She finished as she clicked several buttons above her head. “All right then, let's prepare the crew."

             "Speaking of crew, where is the pilot that you find so easy on the eyes?" She gave Stilts an evil look which he promptly ignored but had a smile fixed on his face.

            "I left him with Nixy."

             "The poor man will never be the same."

            "I know." She answered with a smile as she lifted up the ship wide radio.

"Attention everyone, this is you're captain speaking... "

************************************************************************

 

             Poe watched the blue haired girl with interest. Nixy stated back at the dark haired pilot with equal interest.  They had decided to share a question for a question.

            "How old are you?" Poe asked first thinking a simple question would be best to start off with.

             "Fifteen.  Where did you learn to fly?"

            "My mother. How many people are in this ship?"

            "Usually five, right now it's just me, Stilts and the captain. What do you fly?"

             "An x-wing. What do you mean "usually five"?

             "Just that. Doc and Bean are off on another mission.  What kind of droid do you have?  Most pilots have one, right?" Poe smiled at the girl. Not just her enthusiasm but her innocence as well.

            "The rule was one question, one answer." Her smile dropped just slightly but he returned it. "But I will make an exception _this_ time." He teased her and she brightened up.

             "I have a BB unit and yes most pilots have them. What kind of mission?"

            "Big secret, only Remi knows. Where were you born?"

            "Yavin 4. What kind of cargo do you run?"

            "Everything and anything. Mostly supplies for the resistance. Food, clothing, medical supplies things like that but never weapons.  Captain refuses to run weapons. Do you have any siblings?"

            "Nope, just me. Why won't she run weapons?"  He was hoping to get some insight on what made the captain tick. She had captured his attention and it was like an addiction. He had to learn more about her.

            "She won't say. Remi doesn't talk about herself much. The only one she really talks to is Stilts and that's only because they have known each other forever." Nixy rolled her eyes at her own statement. "How many people are really in the resistance?"

            "Not nearly enough. Where did your captain come from anyhow?" Nixy shrugged.

             "Don't know, but she found all of us. Stilts calls us her strays. Have you been in the resistance long?"

             "A while. So she is basically a smuggler, right?"

             "Oh don't ever let her hear you say that. She refuses to call it smuggling. She calls it reprocessing what once belonged to the people. Do you have a girlfriend?" Poe was so caught up in what Nixy had just told him, which had brought a smile to his face, that he nearly missed the question. That was when the smile slipped from his face.

            "No, wait what?" Nixy interrupted his thought process.

             "Why?" She watched him with a slightly tilted head blinking wide innocent eyes back at him.

             "I don't have time, besides I'm too old for you, don't you think?" He answered trying to be gentle. She smiled a big smile which puzzled him.

             "Not for me silly. I'm just asking. I'm surprised really but then again Remi tells me the same thing when I ask her about a boyfriend. There was this one guy once. I thought for sure he was the one for her but he just ended up being a real loser. Although I really don't know what really happened. Remi doesn't talk about it but then she wouldn't anyway. She always says the same thing, that she is too busy. I think she is just scared. She won't say it but I really believe she is afraid of getting her heart broken. Did you see my engines?" Poe looked at her slightly in awe. She had said all of that in one breath and rather quickly.

              "Um, okay?" He said when he didn't know what else to say. She jumped up, her game of questions over and grabbed his hand pulling him along. Her energy reminding him of his own over excited droid.

            "Remi lets me stay here and work on the engines. I like to fix things so these are my babies." He couldn't help but admire the small girl. Just as they turned a corner the captain's voice echoed throughout the ship.

             "Attention everyone, this is your captain speaking. We got company..."

 


	5. Hide and Seek

Remi knew that this needed to be done fast.  She either needed to risk being seen by taking off or risk her projection field giving out and being seen that way. She didn't like either option. Gritting her teeth she took over the com signal again

               "Nixy, we need those engines peeled just in case we need to make a quick getaway.  We have about ten minutes until we are spotted."

               "I got your back captain!" She answered back. Remi sat in waiting as she heard the engines start to prime and she turned to Stilts, sorry in her eyes.

               "What do you think old man? Do we take off and risk letting the First Order know we have this tech or do we sit still and hope they pass us by?"  He watched her with a raised eyebrow.

               "Your call Cap but we need to decide quickly." He stopped for a moment and turned back to her.  "We could try... ".

               "Yup, thought of that. Do you think it will work?"  He shrugged slightly.

               "Well, we really don't have much of a choice." He answered gravely.

               "And it only works in theory.  We haven't actually tried it before."

               "Now is as good as a time as any, don't you think?"  Stilts asked as he pointed at the screen.

               "But if we do this we need to do this quick." She nodded.

               "Right, you go get Nixy set up." He turned from his seat and got up.

               "Yes ma'am." As he walked out of the cockpit she yelled back at him. "And send Cameron up here." She didn't see the smile on Stilts face as she cursed herself.

 

*************************************************************************************            

                The said pilot, in the meantime stood out of the way of the flurry of activity his new friend was creating.  He watched in wonder as the young girl scampered from one end of the room to the next doing whatever she needed to be doing to get the engines primed.

               "Are you sure you don't need help." He asked her as she bounced back at him handing him a tool she had just used to bang on the side of the engine casing that also held a large drum that held a vital part to keep a ship this size running.  This did not ease his uneasiness at the situation. She in turn gave him a wide smile as she turned away.

               "You are helping."

                 "By holding this?"  He asked holding up the tool.

               "Yeah, I always put it down and can never seem to find it.  So you are helping with that." He went to say something else when a voice behind him startled him.

               "Hey fun size, Cap sent me down to help you. We have a new plan." He walked pass Poe not looking at him as he snatched the tool from his hand.  "What are you standing around for?  Captain needs you on deck." He continued to walk by leaving Poe speechless.  "Oh and pilot, I'm still watching you." He added causing Poe to step back slightly but he took a deep breath and ran from the room feeling grateful.  The big man seemed to make him feel a bit anxious and he was happy to get away. Now maybe he could do something he was really good at, something he was born to do.  His smile grew as he snatched quickly made his way to where he was needed and wrapped in the side of the wall.

               "Permission to act as copilot Captain?" He asked with what he hoped wasn't an overly enthusiastic smile, which dropped slightly when she didn't turn around. Instead she just pointed at the seat and muttered

                "Permission granted" Instead she was watching read outs and the troopers as they were narrowing in on their location. Poe sighed slightly figuring he would work on getting through that icy exterior of hers one of these days. Now however... "We are going to see you out those piloting skills of yours to good use." She glanced in his direction taking note of his almost gleeful smile as he sat down and buckled himself in. He caught her looking at him and have her a wink. This caused her to blush as she turned away but she ignored it and ignored that he saw it. She heard him chuckle slightly but she looked straight ahead biting back a smile of her own. She wouldn't let him affect her in anyway. She couldn't go down that road again. She would have thought she would have learned her lesson from the last time.  She cleared her throat and glanced at him swing him still watching her with that big soppy smile on that big beautiful face and she mentally kicked herself...again.

                 "So...we are going to try something here in a minute and I am going to need you fly this beast. Do you think you can fly her? She's a bit of a handful?" She clicked a few buttons clearing her head and gaining her resolve.

                 "I can fly anything. And what exactly are we doing?"  She ignored his obvious ego but was glad for it in a sense. This was not an easy craft to fly.

               "Well we are going to use the projection field and reverse it so that it projects outward. This should give us enough time to at least make it to the atmosphere before they discover that they are basically chasing a shadow." She glanced over to see his unsure look.  "This should work, in theory."

               "Should work? In theory?" He asked. Her face grew warm again.

                 "Well...we haven't actually seen it work before but there is a first time for everything, right?" She was trying to hide her nervousness.

               "You're a bit reckless, aren't you?" He asked and she looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.  He in turn was smiling widely at her once again causing her stomach to flip flop _stop it_." She couched herself before she answered.

               "You don't have to look so happy about it." She gritted her teeth he chuckled once more.

   "Oh Sparky, this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." She snorted.

               "Now don't go and get all excited. We still need to get this to work." She clicked on the cons once again. "Hey Stilts you ready?"

               "As ready as we're ever going to be." He answered back.

                 "Okay then, Nixky?"

               " Right with you Captain. " She turned to Poe. "How about you?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

                 "After you." He added with a nod of his head.

               "Okay then. I'll work on recalibrating the system from here while you get out ass off the ground. Time to play a little hide and seek."

 

 


	6. A Really Bad Idea

She was nervous and rightfully so.  She had never tried this but knew that they were out of options.  She had managed to keep herself and her crew under the radar of the First Order and that was not going to end today.

            “Okay people, on three.”  She yelled as she finished the count down and …nothing.  Literally nothing happened.  “What the hell?!”  She said as she looked over at Poe in concern who had the same look on his face that she was sure was on hers as well.  “Hey Nixy, you need to give me something girl! Anything!”  She shouted over her shoulder.

            “Sorry Cap…just...”

_Clang_

            “…give…”

_Screech_

“…me…”

_BANG_

“…a minute!”  Poe and Remi shared a worried look because of all the noise that seemed to be coming from a very delicate part of the ship. Remi put a hand up in confidence and a nod.

            “She’s got this.”  This didn’t alleviate Poe’s anxiety any.

            “You sure about that, because that doesn’t sound the least bit healthy.”  He said as he pointed over his shoulder.  She nodded her head again in confidence but not meeting his eye.

            “Yup. No worries.  She’s got this.”  She repeated not at all sounding convinced as she busied her hands with some of the knobs in front of her.  “We got this.”  She added more to herself just as Nix’s shouted up at them.

            “Okay, give it a try but we don’t have much time.” Once again the ship sputtered to light and the Renegade gave a quick jolt causing Remi to almost slam into the windshield in front of her.

            “You want to hold it steady over there Dameron?”  She glared over at him only to be met with a sheepish grin as he seemed to be getting a feel for the controls.

            “Yeah, sorry about that.  I didn’t realize that this was set up for a left handed pilot.”  She just continued to glare at him cursing everything that was going wrong with this whole really bad plan.  She continued the flick a few buttons as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “What?” He asked innocently when he caught her look.

            “Nothing.”  She answered sarcastically. “Mr. I can fly anything…”  She said under her breath.

            “Hey now, I’m just getting a feel for her.”

            “Feel for her my ass.  You break my ship, I break your head.”  She threatened as she pointed a finger at him in order to get his attention.

            “It’s already broken. I don’t think I could do much more.”  He snapped back as he proceeded to fly the ship over the top of the village.

            “Throwing you out of the air lock is sounding better and better.”  She shot back.  Instead of getting angry he laughed at her response as he clutched the controls lifting the ship even higher in the air.

            “Will you trust me Sparky?  I’ll get you where I need to go.”

            “You two ready up there, we only have a few seconds of reserve power.”  Stilts called from the engine room. A mix of annoyance and amusement echoed in his voice.  They both snapped their mouths shut.  She gritted her teeth, he bit back a smile. A few tense seconds went by as the ship silently hovered and wobbled a bit and then it surged causing the ship to jump forward.  Remi felt her heart skip a beat as she prayed and hung on. True to his word Poe really was a good pilot as he was able to weave and fly in the opposite direction that the storm troopers.  They had caught sight of their _ghost_ and were actually running in that direction.  She couldn’t help the smile on her face. It was actually working.  The projection shield was holding.  Her smile wasn’t unnoticed by her copilot.

            “See Captain nothing to worry about. We will be out of here in no time.”  He barely got the words out of his mouth when the Renegade hit a pocket and started bouncing up and down.

            “Well…that’s …just…perfect!”  Remi shouted between the bumps as Poe tried to hold it steady.  “”Nix….Nixy what’s going on down there?!”

            “Our reserve power isn’t holding.  We need to find some place to lay low until I can repair it.”  She shouted back.

            “Lovely…” She said to herself and then turned to Poe. “Okay there is a canyon about twenty klicks from here. The minerals from the rock formation will keep us shielded from their sensors and there are out crops we can hide under.”

            “You sure about that?”  He asked hesitantly.

            “I’ve hide there before.”

            “Hey Captain.”  Stilts voice said suddenly behind her.  She turned to look at him, his face full of concern. “We have another problem.”  She snorted.

            “Of course we do.  Why wouldn’t we?  Okay lay it on me.” 

            “One of our boaster are stuck which is why we can’t get much altitude.”

            “Can’t Nixy fix it?”  She demanded.

            “Not from inside!”  He answered with a grave expression.

            “What?!” Both Poe and Remi said at the same as they turned to look at them.  Remi knew it was only a matter of time before TIE fighters made their way into the area. There was only one thing for her to do and it was risky as hell.  Not even thinking about it twice she jumped into action.  She jumped up and snapped her fingers at Poe and pointed to her now empty seat.

            “You, here and keep her steady for God sake. Stilts take his seat and make sure we make it to that canyon.”  She ran out of the cock pit grabbing a tool belt as she went wrapping it around her waist.  She ignored the comments of “ _Where are you going_ ” From Poe and a “ _crazy girl_ ” from Stilts.  Stilts had an idea what his captain was up too but knew enough to keep his opinion to himself.  Nixy was there meeting with a worried look on her face.

            “Cap, I know what you’re doing but there has to be another way.”  She grabbed Remi’s arm as she started to pull herself into a harness.  She stopped for a minute and really looked at the girl.

            “Listen to me kid, there isn’t another way but we will get through this. But I need you to be ready.  They haven’t found us yet but I need to make sure that it stays that way.” She kissed the young girl on the forehead.   “I’ll be careful, I promise.”  Nixy looked at her as she popped the upper hatch that lead to the top of her ship, the wind whipping through creating a lot of suction and a bit of debris.  She pulled on a pair of goggles and hooked herself into the side of the ship as she started to ascend the stairs.

            “You always say that Remi!”  The girl shouted up to her and she looked back giving the girl a confident smile and a one finger salute.  She pulled her body up on top not being able to stand up straight and started her very slow journey toward the stuck booster.  This was defiantly not one of her better laid plans and was shaping up to be a very bad idea.

 

 


	7. Injured

Her odds weren’t great that she wouldn’t die but she had to try, cursing herself every agonizing step of the way.  She had zero to no chance of surviving and yet she was determined.  She reached the booster despite the bouncing around and wind whipping.  She just prayed that the harness held, the very flimsy harness that was keeping her attached to her ship. The canyon was not that far off but if they didn’t get more air born they would never make it. Her hands had started to go numb due to both hanging on for her life and the coldness of the air around her but she managed to get to it.  She tried once, twice to get the damn thing to move with nothing happening. Finally fed up and desperate she gave a yell as she gave it a swift kick causing it to active and she felt the ship lift slightly. Giving a little laugh of accomplishment she wasn’t prepared for the sudden shift to the left causing her to not only lose her footing but her grip as well. She felt herself being flung back ward and along the top of the ship and knew in that intent that was how she was going to die. At least until the very edge of the hatch caught her. Her numb fingers griped it as she used the last bit of her energy to pull herself in only to hit her head causing her to lose consciousness.

            When she opened her eyes the room seemed to be spinning, upside down?  She blinked a few times to clear her vision but everything still looked the same. She glanced up and noticed that she was hanging inside her ship from the harness.  Somehow she had managed to not kill herself.  She glanced around before her gaze landing on Nixy who was looking at her from the door way.  Her normally rose completion was pale and she looked as if she had been on the verge of tears.

            “Hey kid, you okay?”  She asked giving her a bit of a smile.  Her head was pounding due to not only being hit but also because she was still hanging upside down.

            “I thought you were dead.”  The girl whispered before she made her way over to her captain.  “You flew in here and weren’t moving.  I thought you were dead.”  She repeated. She went to help Remi down but couldn’t reach her.  Remi caught Nixy’s hand.

            “Listen, I’m okay but I do need help. Has the ship landed?”  

            “Just about.  We should be there in about two minutes.”

            “Okay, now go get one of the boys.”  The girl nodded and ran up to the cock pit.  What she didn’t want her to know was that during the fall she had not only bumped her head but also dislocated her shoulder.  She didn’t want Nixy to see that she was hurt.  She had scared the poor girl enough.  She tried to pull herself up but found she couldn’t move very well due to her injuries and the position she found herself in, still upside down.   She heard someone behind her but since she couldn’t move she had to wait until they made their presents known or gravity worked to spin her around.  She closed her eyes praying that it wasn’t the person she knew was there or rather Stilts instead.

            “Hey Stilts, want to give me a hand?”  She asked.  She suddenly felt a very warm, not Stilts hand on her bare lower back where her shirt had ridden up.  She felt her face flush due to the touch but hoped that it was hidden due to being upside down for so long.  She could see his smirk before she actually saw it.

            “Not Stilts but I hope I will do.”  Poe whispered in her ear.  He was trying to get a reaction out of her and he was succeeding. He spun her around gentle until they were eye to eye. Sure enough there was his big ass grin.  “There she is.”  She tried to glare at him but was only semi successful due to staring at him upside down.

            “Stilts kick you out of my cock pit?”  She asked sarcastically.  He only chuckled.

            “Oddly enough yes, I don’t think he likes me that much. Said something along the lines of me going to be a hero and rescue the princess.”

            “He did not!”  She protested and for the first time wondered what Stilts plan really was. He laughed and added.

            “Okay, okay Sparky, take it easy. He just sent me because I’m taller so let’s get you down.”  He gave her a serious look as she finally nodded her head.  Very carefully he was able to lift her up and unhook her from the harness.  She tried to hold back her sharp intake of breath when her shoulder was jostled but he noticed and briefly froze.  He looked down at her in concern just then.  It was then that she truly noticed how very close they were and how hypnotic his eyes really were.  She tried to shake it off, tried to look away but her own body was betraying her. “You’re hurt.”  He stated almost in a whisper.  Either he was just as affected by their proximity or he was playing her. She wasn’t sure which.  She seemed to recover quickly as he lifted her up, one arm under her knees the other around her back.  She kept her other shoulder close to her own body and because she had no other choice she wrapped her good arm around his neck.  Once he had her free instead of putting her down they just continued to stare at each other not knowing what to say or do. She recovered first.

            “Umm, thanks.  You can put me down now.”  She added softly.  A small smile appeared on his slightly fazed face and he shook his head.

            “Not just yet.  I need to assess the damage.”

            “Assess the damage?  What the hell do you think I am Dameron?”  She sputtered back this only made his smile bigger.

            “There she is.”  He answered back and then he seemed to sober up a bit.  “Seriously though we need to get you looked at.  Your shoulder needs to be reset and you have a nasty bump on your head.”

            “Yeah and none of that affects my legs so please put me down.”  She was getting annoyed by his familiarity as well as flustered.  Instead on putting her on her feet however he only tightened his hold and shook his head again.

            “Not until I get you to your med bay.”  This resulted in a stare down.

            “Med bay is that way.”  Stilts said from behind them.  Poe turned around and the only reaction they got from him was a raised eyebrow as he nodded in the direction of the med bay.  Nix stood behind him with a grin on her face.  She sent a glare at her crew which they both ignored.

            “What about…?”  She started to ask but Stilts stopped her.

            “We have landed, we are hidden and for the time being we are safe.  Let the pilot here patch you up while Nix and I start repairs.”  He gave her a med kit tucking it under her injured arm as he pushed Poe down the hallway.  “Good luck pilot.  You’re going to need it.”   Neither one of them noticed the smirk that graced his usually stoic features.

            “What are you doing Stilts?”  Nixy asked in a quiet voice.

            “Just giving them a gentle nudge.”  He told the girl as he watched them turn the corner toward the med bay.

 

 


	8. Unwanted Help

Chapter Eight

Unwanted Help

 

            “Don’t touch me! I can do it!”

            “No you can’t! Now let me help you!”

            “I don’t need your help!”

            “Yes, you do! Now hold still damn it!  You bit me!”

            “Come at me one more time and I will do more than bite you!”  Their screaming match had been going on for the better half of fifteen minutes.  In all his years Poe Dameron had never seen or experienced such a stubborn person than Captain Remi Shaw.  He ran his hand through his hair as he took deep breaths trying to control his temper. He couldn’t believe she had actually bit him.  All he wanted to do was help.  She had a dislocated shoulder, in tremendous amount of pain no matter how she tried to hide it and had out right refused any form of help.  He hung his head and planted his hands on his hips.  Finally he looked up to see her sitting in the corner of the room holding her arm close to her chest. Her jaw clenched in a determination.  What caught his attention however was not only the defiance in her eyes but also the fear.  That was when it dawned on him.  She didn’t like to be touched.  He guessed it was due to some trauma at some point.  It would account for her icy exterior as well as her stubborn set. He held his hands up in surrender, something that was becoming a habit with her and spoke more gently this time.

            “Okay, fine.  You win. But how may I ask are you going to set your own shoulder?  I can’t in good conscience leave you like this. So what is your plan, huh?”  He waited a beat and watched as she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded her head in defeat.  She knew he was right; she just didn’t want to admit it.

            “Fine!”  She responded through a clenched jaw and line lips. “Just make it quick.”  He approached her as if approaching a wounded animal and in reality she was in a sense.  His movements were quiet, smooth and slow. “Oh for crying out loud Dameron, I’m not going to break! Let’s just get this over with.”  He smiled slightly throwing her off guard.

            “No, but you might bite me again.”

            “Are you like this with everyone or am I the only one lucky enough for you to annoy?”

            “Now Sparky, you like me and you know it. Now on three.” He had braced both hands on either side of her shoulder. He looked her in the eyes as she prepared for the pain she knew would follow. They counted down together. “One..two…you have pretty eyes.”

            “What?!” **CRUNCH!** “OWE! WHAT THE HELL! You said on three!”  She then doubled up her fist of her good arm and punched him in the nose.

            “What was that for?!”  He shouted as his hands went to cover is already bleeding nose stumbling back..  She immediately paled and her guilt took over.

            “I’m so sorry…I just reacted.” She reached for him and he pulled away.

            “No, now I don’t want _you_ touching me!” Now she felt really bad, kind of.

            “I said I was sorry!”

            “Why are you so violent?” Now her anger came back and her guilt started to disappear.

            “Why are you such an ass?! I told you I was sorry! Now stop being such a baby and let me look.”  He shook his head more as she was the one that tried to approach. “Look you caught me off guard, you always do that and I don’t like it. I really didn’t mean to hit you and I’m…sorry.”  She looked down at her hands trying to look at least somewhat guilty. She heard him shuffle over to her but she still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

            “Okay, look…” His voice sounding nasally as he still had his hand on his nose to stop the bleeding.  “I’ll make a deal with you, I help you, you help me and then we start over. Sound good?”  She finally lifted her head and meant his gaze trying not to cringe at the bruise that was already making his eyes turn black and blue. He caught it even though she tried to hide it. “That bad huh?”  He questioned.

            “N..no, not really.”

            “Liar.”  He added as he still tried to smile. “So do we have a deal?”  He held out his free hand to her uninjured one. Surprisingly she grasped it and he gripped it tight pulling her slightly toward him. “For the record, you really do have pretty eyes.”  A spark of surprise light her eyes and she blushed, something that was becoming very common with him around.

            “You’re bleeding all over my ship.”  She added as she tried to pull her hand away, he wouldn’t let her go.

            “And whose fault is that Spark?” He then let her go as she quickly turned around to find some packing and an ice pack to help stop the bleeding. Using one hand she pulled his hand away still trying not to cringe and set to work. After a few minutes she had him set. She looked at him and cocked her head slightly.

            “Well I don’t like its broken but it will be sore for a while. But no worries Commander you good looks will be back in no time.”  In truth he still looked good even with the swollen nose and black eyes.  She really did feel bad about it.

            “So, you think I’m good looking then?” His smile slightly off as the swelling was now making one of his eyes start to swell shut. Still the flirt.

            “I think if you don’t put some ice on that all that swelling is going to go to your brain. And we can’t have that. I’m not sure your head could swell that much more.”  She added with a sarcastic smile of her own. He dramatically placed a hand over his heart.

            “Ouch, violent once more.”

            “Well don’t cry about it.  I thought you resistance fighters were made of tougher skin than that.” Surprisingly he laughed and then winched which caused her to smile slightly.

            “And there she is.”  He stated as he started gathering the items needed to place her sore shoulder in a sling.  She looked at him puzzled.

            “There’s who what were?” She asked confused by his statement. He pointed at her with his finger.

            “Underneath all that icy exterior and sarcasm is just a girl who wants to smile.” He started wrapping her arm as she just stared straight ahead. After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke.

            “I’m not sure I know how to do that anymore.”  She answered softly.  He stopped at looked at her giving her a bit of a sad smile.  He could tell that she had been through a lot in her short life, probably more than most.

            “Well let’s see if we can find it then shall we?”

            “Not sure you want to place your bet on that.”  She answered softy. Neither of them seemed to notice how close the two of them had gotten to each other. Both staring each other down.  She was the first to look away and started to put things away back into the med kit.  He still hadn’t looked away.  Both of his hands were on either side of her on the table that she sat on. 

            “Remi, look at me.”  He said softly.  She finally did all and any traces of emotions she felt were wiped away.  At least she had thought, he didn’t buy it. Instead he moved a piece of her hair which had fallen into her eyes and gently moved it to the side. “I never bet on anything I might lose.” She didn’t know how to respond.  He was so close and the room was suddenly void of air.  Her inter voice kept yelling at her to get out, get away but she could move. What was it about this man that left her empty of any coherent thought? Thankfully she didn’t have to question her lack of thought any longer because Stilts choose that moment to intervene.

            “You two didn’t manage to kill each other yet have you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Now I know it’s been a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think!


	9. Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know it has been a while but here you go. Thanks for reading and reviews are always very nice.

**Chapter Nine**

**Starting Over**

           

            No two people ever jumped apart from each other so quickly.  Remi made herself busy while tiding up an already tidy room, a room that was getting increasingly smaller and warm.  The silence that followed was defining and she could feel two sets of eyes watching her.  She fumbled just then losing everything she had in her one working arm watching it all fall to the ground with a clatter. No one said anything at first until Stilts finally broke the unnerving silence.

            “You okay Captain?” Without turning around she gave a slight nod.

            “I’m fine Jon.” She answered using his first name which was something she rarely did. In fact she only used it when she was really upset, usually with herself. He didn’t push the issue and for that she was grateful.

            “Okay then. When you have a minute, Nixy needs to talk to you. We may have another problem.”

            “Of course we do.”  She mumbled to herself as she bent to retrieve her fallen items.  “I’ll be there in a minute.”  She heard him hesitate for a moment and then leave.  He knew her well enough to leave her be when she was like this.  The other one in her presents not so much. He bent down to help her retrieve the fallen items. She didn’t shoo him off like she normally would have. She told herself that it was because of the pain she was in or maybe just maybe she really did want to start over.

            “Hey, I’m sorry if I upset you.”  Poe said at her side as he tried to catch her eye.  Still she kept her gaze directed toward the ground.

            “It’s not you Poe.”  She said quietly.  Both stood but before she could turn away again he grabbed her gentle by the arm.

            “Hey, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.”

She continued to look down at the floor trying to gain some kind of dignity and prospective. How would she tell him how messed up she really was? How her faith in people was so badly damaged that she couldn't even trust herself. How did she tell him that she had been hurt so many times that she mentally and physically turned off her emotions but for some strange, unknown and unnerving reason he, Poe Dameron had managed to start to break through that? And she wasn't sure how to handle that, she wasn't prepared for it. It scared her.

              "It's okay to be scared Remi." Poe said breaking her out of her trance, his hands now gripping each of her arms gently yet firmly. He ducked his head so that he could make eye contact with her and the look in his eyes told her that her inter dialog had actually been spoken out loud. She closed her eyes with a slight groan.

            "Please tell me I didn't just say that stuff out loud."

             "Okay....but it would be a lie.” He answered with a chuckle. She felt her blush rise and tried to look away but once again he wouldn't allow it. "Hey, it's alright. I get the feeling that you are so use to taking care of everyone around you that when it's your turn you don't know how to handle it. Am I right?" She considered for a moment before slightly nodding her head.

             "Something like that." She mumbled.

            "So...you are going to let me help you and before you say no I'm not giving you a choice." He added just as she opened her mouth in protest.

            "You have to understand. The last person I let in, that I...trusted. He betrayed me, got half of my crew killed and broke my heart. He left me broken." Every fear, every doubt came all at once and she found herself suddenly unloading all of it on to a virtual stranger. Somehow she felt for the first time in a while that she could trust him. He stepped even closer to her so that they were almost touching nose to nose.

             "Then let me help fix you."

             "I'm not sure I can be fix...."  She never got to finish her thought because suddenly his lips where on hers. Gently at first as if he was testing the waters. What surprised the both of them however was her immediate response. She opened her mouth and the kiss deepened. It turned into frenzy, each one trying to get their fill of the other. They finally both pulled away breathless. He leaned his forehead into hers as she placed her good hand over his heart. She closed her eyes again trying to regain some kind of composer.

            “So I hit you and your response is to kiss me.” She finally said as she caught her breath.  He laughed slightly before he answered.

            “What can I say? I like a challenge. But I think that this is a challenge worth taking.”

            “You may end up regretting saying that. I’ve been told I’m a handful.”

            “Maybe, but I’m willing to risk it because I think you are worth it.”  She took a deep breath considering what he was saying.

             "Please, please don't break my heart Dameron. I'm not sure I could handle that again." She felt his arm tighten around her back pulling her into a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. It wasn’t until that moment that she realized just how much she had missed such human contact.  She felt…safe, secure and protected.

            "Never, Sparky." He whispered and then chuckled again. "I think I like that we started over don't you?" He pulled away. Although reluctantly and the two of them looked at each other again. She was flushed and he with his trade mark smirk. She shook her head in disbelief but with a shy smile.

            "Well someone is sure of himself." She took a half a step toward him. "But make no mistake...if I think for one minute...." She held up a finger in front of his smiling face. His smile told her he knew exactly what she was getting at. He grabbed her finger gently and finished her thought for her.

             "You will throw me out of the air lock. I would expect nothing less." She tried to pull away but he just pulled her close again. Planting another kiss on her surprised lips. He then turned away and walked out the door toward the front of the ship. Leaving her still recovering and questioning everything that has just happened. It wasn't until he spoke again over his shoulder that she shook herself from her stupor.

             "What are you waiting for captain?"

            "You really are an ass Poe Dameron."

             "Oh but you love it Remi Shaw." He disappeared around the corner with her slowly trailing behind. She was beginning to regret the whole starting over bit. Yet why did her heart seem to flutter at the thought of him kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N And yup! Did that.  Too soon? Let me know.


	10. Chapter Ten A Bigger Problem

**Chapter Ten**

**A Bigger Problem**

 

               After she had gotten her breathing somewhat under control, accomplishing this by closing her eyes and counting to ten, she followed him out.  Making her way to the cockpit where Stilts sat in his seat, slightly turned so that his arm rested on the back of the seat.  Nixy sat in the pilot’s seat with a worried look on her face as she fidgeted with her fingers.  Poe stood off to the side leaning against the door jam moving away slightly when he sensed her coming behind him. He moved just enough so that when she brushed by him there was contact.  She tried to ignore it, she really did but she couldn't quiet the fluttering of her heart or the blush that had made its way to her cheeks.  He gave her that cocky grin knowing exactly what he was doing to her.  Flashes of that kiss that had just taken place only moment ago still flickered through her head and as hard as she could she still wasn't able to think straight. Taking in the worried looks of her crew she took a deep breath and focused on the problem at hand.

               "Okay, what’s the issue?"  She asked nearly jumping out of her skin when she felt Poe gently place a hand lightly on her lower back.  Surprisingly however was how much she seemed to like it. It relaxed her and she felt herself sag against the feel of it only to stiffen back up again when she realized what she was doing.  Nixy in the meantime couldn't look at her and Stilts just kept a stone face. "Nixy?"  She asked softly as she approached the young girl and crouched down to catch her eye.  She was upset and tears glistened in her eyes.  "Hey there kiddo, whatever it is we can fix it, all right?"

               "I broke the coupling."  With those words Remi felt her heart drop.  Without the coupling they couldn't get air born, which meant they weren't going anywhere.

               "Can it be fixed?"  She asked in what she hoped wasn't an alarming voice.

               "It’s completely in half Cap.  There is no fixing it."  Stilts added the stress evident in his voice.  She mentally went through a few different scenarios in her head.  She started to struggle to her feet, a difficult task due to her injury and the fact that she was feeling the after effects of her little adventure. She didn't struggle long however because a hand suddenly gripped the upper part of her good arm.  She looked up to see Poe fixing her with a look.  He was helping her rather she wanted it or not.  She mentally rolled her eyes at him trying to prove his point. 

                 Once on her feet she tried shaking him off but he held tight causing a twinkle in Stilts eyes as he watched the whole exchange.  She was then guided to a seat and he forced her to sit down.  Much to her dismay she didn't fight it.  The fight just seemed to have left her and she just sat giving him a glare which he returned with a wink and a sly smile.  This proved to be slightly comical due to his still swollen face.  She took another deep breath and once again tried to formulate a plan.  Suddenly it struck her, she had a plan. Granted not a great one but it was better than nothing.

               "Okay so we need a new one."  She paused for a moment finishing off the details in her head.

               "What are you thinking Cap?"  Stilts asked having an idea what she was really thinking.

               "You're not going to like it."

               "I rarely do." He answered.  She was silent for a second and then she voiced her thought.

               "The Outpost."

                 "The Outpost?!"  Both Poe and Nixy questioned.  She nodded before she continued.

                 "How far are we from it?"  Stilts turned with a shake of his head to check.

                 "About two hours by speeder.  It’s just up this canyon here. But I would wait until morning. Sensors are picking up a lot of movement and in your condition it’s not wise just yet."

               "My conditi..." She rolled her eyes. "Fine!  We wait until morning." 

               "What’s the Outpost?" Poe asked again and she knew he was going to like this idea even less than Stilts.

               "It’s the place where we can get the part we need." 

               "You are purposely being vague."  He said with his arms crossed.

                 "Yup."  He sighed at her answer.  "Okay, fine I'll tell you but don't make a fuss, deal?"  She held up one finger to him to get her point across.  He regarded her for a moment before he motioned for her to continue. "This whole canyon is lined with a mineral that can't be picked up on most ship sensors.  It’s what gave me the idea on some of my designs for this ship.  It’s where I got the idea for my projection shield. But it also makes a great hiding place for a lot of... unsavory people.  Those who want to hide from both the republic and the First Order.  So the outpost exists for the soul purpose to hide those not wanting to be found and for those looking for items that are not easily retained."

               "You’re talking about a black market."  Poe stated, his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. Remi raised her own eyebrow at him.

               "And what if it is?" She asked trying to bait him.  He caught on to what she was doing.

                 "Isn't that dangerous?"  He gave a bit of a smirk.

               "Going into a den of thieves, murders, and smugglers?  Why no that never crossed my mind."  She added sarcastically.

                 "Somebody is sassy."  He added and received a glare in response. He was trying very hard not to give her a wicked smile, or kiss her.  He had no doubt that either one would earn him a swift kick in the ass.  "So how do we do this?"  He asked and it was Stilts who answered. Probably because he knew his captain well enough that she would most likely go off on her own.

               "In about twelve hours it will be day light.  The one good thing about this place is that the days and nights are shorter than most places.  Cap here knows some people there and is our best chance at getting what we need.  Nixy and I will stay here to prep the Renegade while you go with the captain to keep her out of trouble."  Remi opened her mouth in protest but was once again beat to it.  "And before she says anything, she is still injured and doesn't have to take on the world by herself so for once she is going to take the help that is offered."  The cabin was suddenly quiet as she took in Stilts very firm and determined look.  He rarely if ever spoke out against her but he knew her well enough and as much as she hated to admit it but he was right.  She finally gave him a tight nod.

               "Fine."  She turned to look at Poe who was very hard at hiding his enjoyment of the episode.  "But we do this my way Dameron."  He actually chuckled at her and raised his hands in mock defeat.

                 "I wouldn't have it any other way Sparky."  It was going to be a long trip.


	11. Chapter Eleven Revelations

**Chapter Eleven**

**Revelations**

 

                 Darkness had finally accented over the canyon.  After making last minute changes to the already bad plan Remi had sent everyone to get some sleep.  She had just finished packing the speeder with items she would need to trade and was currently walking the quiet halls of her ship.

                  Moments like this were her favorites.  It was one of the few times she could truly let her guard down.  She ran her hand along the wall feeling the coolness against her fingertips.  It helped ground her as she started to get lost within her own memories, memories that were both heart breaking and troublesome. She walked into the cockpit and sat down in the seat.  She leaned back using her jacket she usually left up there to cover herself as she looked out into the night.  She had rested her feet up on the console and prayed for sleep she knew would never come. Too many memories surfaced with this place. Memories she wished would stay locked away.  She knew who would be there and she wasn't even close to ready to see him again.  She sighed as she retrieved a stick drive in her jacket pocket eyeing it before she clenched it in her hand.  She hoped that whatever information was on it was truly worth it.  She should just give it to Poe and be on her way putting it all behind her.  But she just couldn't, not yet.  Leia needed her for whatever reason and she was her father’s daughter after all.  Something she could never quite live up to, at least in her mind.

               "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  A voice behind her questioned causing her to jump slightly as a hand suddenly rested on her shoulder.  She looked up to have her eyes meet soft brown ones that were filled with both concern and compassion.

               "Shouldn't you?"  She questioned softly as Poe frowned slightly as his thumb reached out to wipe away a few stray tears she hadn't realized had fallen.

               "Hey, you okay?"  He moved to sit near her feet.  He was getting too close to her again and that familiar feeling started to flitter in her heart.  She wouldn't, she couldn't and yet she did. She found herself trusting anyone in a long time.  She shifted and made herself look away.

                  "Yeah, I'm okay.  Just caught up in a memory is all."  She felt him looking at her but she couldn't meet his gaze, not yet.

                 "Now why don't I quite believe that that's all there is?" He asked quietly.  That was her undoing as tears started to just fall.  All of her pent up guilt, thoughts a fears came rushing to the surface and she just wept into her hands.  This wasn't uncommon for her in times of stress but she never ever cried in front of anyone, ever. Yet her she was sobbing in front of someone she knew less than two days.   She also knew that for the first time someone would catch her and catch her he did. He picked her up out of her seat and positioned himself so that he was sitting in it and settled her on his lap.  He held her as she cried, clenching the front of his shirt which she quickly soaked with tears in a matter of minutes.  Neither one seemed to care and he settled her head under his chin running a calming hand through her hair.  After a while she quieted down but neither one moved.

                 "I'm sorry."  She whispered.  She felt his arm around her tighten and his lips kissing the top of her head.

                 "For what?"

               "All of this. Me."  The shame hitting her again.  He pulled away just enough to look at her.

               "Don't you ever apologize for you.  You have nothing and I mean nothing to be sorry for.  You have so much guilt, so much hurt and you are so strong for everyone else."

               "I told you I was broken."  She said as tiredness crept into her voice.  He ran his hand through her hair once more.

                 "We are all broken at some point sweetheart.  But when we are broken it’s okay to lean on someone else.  We don't have to carry it alone."  She looked at him once more and more tears threatened to come.

                 "I don't even know you.  Why do you make it so easy?"  He smiled a sad smile down at her.

                 "Because we don't know each other.  Something I intend to change by the way. I have no preconceived notions about you or your past.  You can be as strong or as week as you need to be with me and I won't judge you."  He wiped away another stray tear with his thumb.  "So tell me, what has you so upset?"  She took a deep breath and laid her head on his chest once more.  His heartbeat calming to her.

               "Everything...all of it.  I'm not even sure where to start."

               "Try at the beginning and take all the time you need. I've got nowhere else to be."  So told him she did and it was quite a story.

                               "I never knew my father..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is dedicated to my dear friend Seaglassheart. I hope that even though it’s a bit of a sad chapter that it brings a smile to your face. :) and yes next chapter we will get a little insight to who her father may or may not be. Then it’s off to the Outpost so thanks to all who read and review. It makes my day!


	12. Story or Legend

**Chapter Twelve**

**Story or Legend**

 

                 "I never knew my father, just stories." She began. "He died before I was even born. I'm not even sure he knew he was going to be a father. He was a spy for the rebellion and was killed on a mission. Everything I know about him is based on rumors. I'm not even sure which ones are real and which aren't. All I do know is that he is one of the rebellions most talked about hero’s. How he sacrificed everything for the cause." She sat silent for a moment as she collected her thoughts, his hand still running through her hair, holding her close and giving her the courage to continue. "Growing up I use to worship him. I wanted to be so much like him. All the stories, I wanted to live up to that. But I fell short." She took a stuttering breath before she continued.

                  "I'm sure that's not true." He gently said to her which caused her to snort slightly.

               "You didn't know me as a teenager. I was awful, so bad in fact that my mother sent me away."

               "What did you do that made your mom send you away?" He asked with shock in his voice. It was beyond him that a mother could send their child away for any reason.

               "In her words, I was too much like my father. I was too reckless. He broke her heart and I reminded her of that. She was angry at him, I was angry with her. The last words we spoke to each other were less than kind."

               "I'm so sorry for that." He whispered. She responded with a shrug.

                 "It doesn't matter anymore." He pulled her back slightly looking down at her. A hint of concern and surprise laced his features.

               "Why would you say that? Of course it matters." She sighed not wanting to meet his gaze.

                 "I was so angry at her and held on to it for so long that by the time I was ready to go home she was gone. They say she died of a broken heart. I did that to her and that is something I can never forgive myself for." Tears gathered in her eyes once more but she shook them away. She needed to get a grip and started to pull away from him but he held her tight.

                 "Hey..." He said as he turned her face so that she had to look at him. "I'm sure your mother knew that you loved her. We all make mistakes Remi, it’s how we handle them that matters." She looked in his eyes, eyes that felt safe too her.

               "But that's just it. I didn't handle it well; any of it and because of that people got hurt." She finally pulled herself away from him and stood up. She tried to compose herself even more, tried to hide behind her icy exterior. He wasn't having it and stood up as well following her as he backed her up against the wall. She tried to look everywhere else but at him.

               "Remi..." He said softly as his grasped her upper arms gently bending his head so that his warm brown eyes met hers. Saying her name caused her to look up at him if somewhat reluctantly.

               "Poe...I'm not a good person. There are things..."

               "I don't care. All I care about is the here and now and right now you need to know that I don't care about any of it. You need to know that I am right here for you no matter what. If you need to yell and scream then I will be your sounding board. If you need to hit someone, well use me for that too. But keeping it all in is not going to help you. Let me help you. Use me however you ne..." She never let him finish. Instead she reached up grabbed him by the shirt collar and roughly met her lips with his. She hasn't meant for it to happen. She blamed it on her current vulnerability. There was just something about him that drew her to him and if he was surprised it didn't last long as he wrapped his arms around her waist slightly lifting her up and deepened the kiss. When they finally had to pull away due to lack of oxygen he rested his forehead on hers.

               "Not what I expected but I'll take it." He said with a slight chuckle. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she brought her hands to his cheeks.

                 "What are you doing to me?" She questioned without really wanting an answer. He seemed to lean into her touch before he answered.

               "I'm guessing the same thing you’re doing to me." She smiled slightly biting her bottom lip as she looked down with a slight blush. "Hey." He placed a hand on her chin lifting it up so that she was looking at him once again. "We can play this however you want but just so you know, I play for keeps. I know you've been hurt before. I have no intention of doing that. I just need you to trust me, okay." She couldn't look away as she felt her walls give away a little bit more.

               "I'm not good at this. I can't promise letting everything go but...but I think I would like to try." She added shyly her heart beating erratically. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

               "Well it's a good thing I'm patent then." This caused her to snort which in turn caused him to chuckle again. "With you I will be any way." He added with a smirk.

               "Promise?" She asked quietly.

               "Promise." He said as he lowered his head once more grabbing another kiss, this one a bit more gently but just as fierce. When they pulled away again, still just as breathless he held her to him. He head resting just over his heart, the steady sound soothing her as she closed her eyes just slightly. He used his hand to run up and down her spin comforting her in a way she hasn't felt in a very long time. She was so relaxed in his very safe embrace that she jumped slightly at the quiet laugh that tumbled in his chest.

               "Sweetheart, as much as I am enjoying this, you are almost literally asleep on your feet." She opened her eyes with a slight groan as she looked up at him. His welcoming eyes wrinkled with amusement. "Let’s get you to bed. We have a long day ahead." He added as he reluctantly pulled away. She started to say something but stopped herself. He caught on. "What is it?" He asked giving her a slight smile. She started to shake her head but he stopped her. "Trust, remember." He added as he looked down at her expectantly. 

               "Can you stay with me? At least until I go to sleep." She asked quite unsure to what his answer would be. He didn't answer just held out his hand and led her to her room which is where he held her as she fell asleep. She didn’t have dreams that night. No nightmares, no deep seeded demons just sleep for the first time since she can remember.

 

               When she woke up the next morning he was still there and she was still safely tucked in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N So I'm back...I think and I may have cried a bit while writing this. Let me know what you think


	13. Poster Boy

Chapter 13  
Poster Boy  
"This isn't going to work." She stated blatantly.  
"It’s going to work."   
"No it's not." She argued back standing with her arms crossed taking him in.   
"Yes, it is. Now stop worrying" He said from his seat with a challenge shimmering in his eyes. She sighed as she approached him again.  
"Anyone ever tell you how annoyingly optimistic you are." She received a full on smile which made her heart skip a beat.  
"You love it."  
"And cocky..."  
"You know you need me for this."  
"Did I mention arrogant. Very, very arrogant." She leaned forward to put the finishing touch on her current project. "Now hold still." His hands were suddenly on her waist rather it was to steady himself or to throw her off she wasn't sure. But if the look on his face was any indication it was the ladder.   
"I thought you said this won't work."   
"It won't but we don't have a choice. I said hold still." He squeezed her side and answered with a smirk while she gave him a scowl.  
"Yes ma'am. Now tell me why this won't work."   
"Because, you don't look the part." She started on his hair which seemed to have a mind of its own. Just as unruly as their master. Every time she tried to tame a wayward curl another popped up. For the better part of an hour she had been trying to find a disguise that would help him blend in with the locals. It had proven to be nothing short of difficult.  
"You’re not wearing one." He noted as he snuck a peak at her only to have her readjust his head once again giving him another scowl.   
"I don't need one. I'm good at blending in. You on the other hand...."   
"What's that supposed to mean?!" He asked unsure rather to be insulted or not.  
"Just that. You’re too...pretty."  
“Pretty?” He questioned with a toothy smile. "You think I'm pretty?" He teased her and she covered it up.  
"Recognizable. You’re too recognizable."   
"You think I'm pretty." He said to her in a sing song voice.  
"See arrogant. And it's not my fault you’re the freaking poster boy for the resistance. Everyone and their grandmother know who you are. You’re not made for spy work." She added and then grinned at his furrowed brow.  
"Grandmothers....?" He started to question. Which caused her to laugh slightly as she patted his cheek stepping away.  
"No worries pretty boy, I'll just have Nixy paint your hair blue."  
"You're enjoying this a little too much there Sparky." He added as she handed him a mirror. He looked at her handy work turning his head left and then right.  
"Maybe just a little bit, but you are the one who insisted on coming."  
"You need my help."  
"You forget, I know these people and I have been doing this for a long time. Can you look menacing? That may help." He gave her a questioning look.  
"Menacing?"

"Yeah, you know." She gave him a look which she thought was what she was going for but it only caused him to look at her funny and then caused him to throw his head back with a laugh. "What?!" She demanded more than questioned. He answered once he recovered enough.  
"Oh sweetheart, you are about as menacing as I am." She shook her head before she continued.  
"Okay smartass, it's a quick in and out. It will take longer to get there then it will be to get what we need. I know a dealer named Felix. He owes me a favor. If anyone can find our part, it's him."  
"Can you trust him?" He asked only to get a firm "No." From Stilts who had been standing behind them taking in their whole exchange. Arms crossed, he leaned against the door frame. Nixy could be seen lurking behind him. “He is nothing but a two bit thief who is only out for himself. I don’t like this captain.” She sighed as she turned toward him.  
“You don’t have to like it but we really don’t have any other choice, do we?” She said it firmly and tried not to come off as being overly defensive. He just looked at her with the same stoic look he always gave right before she did something really stupid. “Okay look, if he gives us any trouble I’ll just use Dameron as a distraction to get away.” She said with a bit of a smile as she tried to smooth over the tension.  
“Hey.” A voice said behind her. “I thought we had something special going on here.” He answered with a bit of sarcasm. She didn’t mean it and it worked to get Stilts to give her his version of a tight smile.  
“Now Captain why don’t I believe that?” Before she could answer he stepped toward her shaking his head and handing her one last piece to finish off the supposed disguise. “Try this, it’s not much but it might help.” She looked down at it fingering it slightly and looked back up at him with both concern and sympathy in her eyes.  
“Jon…” She started but he stopped her with a raised hand.  
“Save it kid. It’s what he would have wanted. Think of it as passing on a legacy.” They both knew what this really meant so neither of them needed to say any more.   
“Alright.” She said and turned her attention back to Nixy. “Hey there Nix, we will get your part. No worried Renegade was meant to fly.” The little blue haired girl just wrapped her arms around her giving her a big hug.  
“Be safe Cap.” She whispered as Remi returned the hug.  
“No worries kid. I’ll be home soon. Keep the porch light on for us.” She pulled away as Nixy gave her a bit of a watery smile in return.  
“Always.” She turned away and made her way over to her poor designed travel companion.   
“You ready?” She asked as she started to approach the speeder which was packed with not only provisions but also spare parts for trade. He looked her over before he nodded his head in agreement.  
“Whenever you are Captain Shaw.” A hint of flirtation sounded off in his voice. She tried not to blush but he caught on and gave her a quick wink and smirk.  
“Hey pilot!” Stilts yelled out to him. Poe froze for a moment unsure what the gruff older man was about to stay. “Take care of our girl.” Remi just rolled her eyes as Poe stole a quick glance at her and then back at Stilts. There was a look in his eye she couldn’t quite place.  
“With my life.” He answered which meant him with a shocked look from her and a look of approval from Stilts. She recoved quickly just when he turned around to face her. She looked down at the item she held in her hand and tossed it too him which he caught giving her a confused look.  
“You’re going to need that.” She didn’t say anything more as she turned and made her way toward her speeder. Climbing on she snuck a peek behind her as he shook out the brown leather jacket admired it for a minute. He quickly put it on and she couldn’t help but think how it was almost the perfect fit. He approached her hesitantly just then and looked like he wanted to say something.  
“Thanks.” He said and she nodded. He still stood beside her looking like he wanted to say more.  
“What is it?” She asked trying to keep the impatience from her voice.  
“Can I drive?” He asked with a bit of hope lacing his voice. She cracked a slight smile.  
“I thought we were all about trust.” She spouted back at him.  
“I trust that you are most likely going to kill me on this thing. You almost did the last time.” He spouted back.  
“And risk messing up that poster boy face of yours….” She shook her head cracking a smile.  
“I’m sure you won’t lose sleep over it.” He mumbled as he hesitantly climbed on behind her.   
“Well maybe a night or two.” She replied as she started the speeder and sent it shooting out of her cargo bay. The sudden motion took Poe by surprise which brought out a “Damn it woman” from him as he gripped her waist suddenly and a mischievous smile from her. Things were about to get much more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N nothing for months and then suddenly 2 chapters in a week! Here’s hoping this momentum can last! Thanks for all who review, favor and like. I love hearing from people so please let me know what you think!


	14. Travel Companions

Chapter 14  
Travel Companions

It took them about half a day to get there. Very few words were spoken due to the roar of the speeder echoing through the canyon. There would be no sneaking in from anyone. Once they reached the half way mark they stopped for a break. Remi needed to contact her crew to let them know they had made it part of the way and Poe just needed a break from her driving. He had clung to her back for a better part of the morning. He now stood leaned up against the speeder watching her with an unreadable look. She had turned her back surveying the canyon as she finished talking to Stilts but now turned back around to find him watching her. His look was unrecognizable.  
"What?" She asked but he still stared. "Spit it out Dameron. I know you have something to say." Still nothing, just a silent slightly judgmental look. “Look I'm sorry about the driving. I'll try and be more careful." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.   
"I know you’re in somewhat of a hurry and that you're not used to others being there for you but if you can refrain from smashing me into a rock wall, I will be forever grateful." She gave him a somewhat apologetic look.  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly and looked at her feet. She heard him approach her and looked up to meet his eyes, his very brown, warm and concerned eyes. He sighed once again and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
"Listen, I know you’re worried about something. I know you’re worried for your crew but can we please, please be a little less reckless and I know that's rich coming from me." He smiled down at her as she seemed to shift closer to him. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them up once more.   
"I know and I am sorry. There's just something about this place that has me very anxious. I told you I wasn't a good person, that I had done things. I have wronged people. Some of those people could very well be here and they aren't nearly as forgiving as you seemed to be." He pulled her into a slight hug just then letting her rest on his chest as his hand ghosted along her back. He then pulled her back gripping her slightly by the arms as he looked down at her once again.  
"It's okay, just let me do the driving here in on out, okay?" She wanted to protest, needed to protest but he was right. As hard as it was she needed to give in a little, trust a little more. He must have seen the conflict in her eyes because he slightly tightened his grip. "Remi.." He started.  
"You're right."  
"I'm...what now!?" He said surprised by her omission.  
"I said, you are right. But don't expect me to say that often. It's hard enough for me to say it once." She sighed and pulled away from him. It was here turn to lean up against the speeder. She took a deep breath before she said more. "Look before we go further there is something I need to tell you, something I didn't even tell Stilts." He stepped closer to her but still keeping a bit of a distance.  
"Okay." He said giving her the courage to continue. "Just tell me. Whatever it is, I'm on your side. You know that." She drew a big breath before she continued.  
"When you first found me I had been in the process of gathering intel. What I found, well let's just say there are people out there that will do whatever it takes to get it if they knew I had it. There is one particular person who knew what I was looking for. He was close to finding me, but then you showed up.” He didn’t say anything and let her collect her thoughts and she continued. “He’s not to be trusted no matter how charming he would appear.”  
“What did he do to you?” Poe asked feeling as if there was more to this story then what she was saying. She couldn’t look him in the eye as she continued her story.  
“He chose the wrong side. I brought him into our world and a good friend died because of it. He used me..us and then walked away like it was nothing. But last I knew he was headed this way. It’s where I would go if I needed to lay low and regroup for a bit.”  
“He’s the one who broke your heart, isn’t he?” He asked her quietly as he stepped a little closer to her. She looked down giving him the answer. After a few minutes of him watching her fidget and her not meeting his eyes he finally spoke. He leaned toward her slightly. “Well that’s his loss now isn’t it.” She looked up at him, tears she thought had once dried up threatened to make an appearance but before they could fall he caught them, tracing a thumb under her eye. “Well that’s his loss now isn’t it?” He said it so softly that she almost didn’t catch it.  
“I’m scared.” She admitted quietly. “I’m scared to face him again.”   
“I know but I will be there the whole time and when we get what we need you never have to come back here again.” He looked at her with such affection that she wasn’t sure what scared her more. “Come with me Remi.”   
“Poe what are you…?”  
“Come with me back to the resistance. You, your ship, your crew. We could us a ship like yours and with your knowledge we just might have the upper hand.” He was getting over excited and was beginning to talk really fast.  
“I don’t know as if that’s a good idea.”  
“Why not? Leia wouldn’t have sent me if she didn’t think you were worth it. I think you your worth it and I…I want you there, with me. Please…” He took her hand in his holding it close to his heart. “Just…just think on it, okay. Let’s get your part and go from there.” She was hesitant. It wasn’t that she didn’t want too, that she wasn’t tempted by his offer but she was so unsure about it, about everything. She had spent years building walls, keeping people out and in a matter of days this very pushy pilot had broken them down. She took a deep breath before she formulated a response.  
“I’ll think on it.” She promised as she tried to give him a bit of a tight smile. He returned it with a very hopeful look and he gripped her hand a little tighter.  
“You won’t regret it I promise.”  
“I haven’t said yes yet.” She answered seriously which caused him to smile a bit more.  
“I know but if I had asked you a day ago it would have resulted in me picking my ass off the floor so for me this is process Sparky.” He kissed her forehead just then and pulled away climbing back onto the speeder. She sighed, shook her head and climber on behind him.  
“What is happening to me? I can’t believe I’m even considering letting you drive.” She mumbled As she wrapped her arms around his waist. He started the vehicle up and turned his head to give her a toothy smile.  
“It means trust me.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Just get us there in one piece.” He chuckled as he drove down the length of the canyon. Three hours later the gates to the Outpost came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So yet another chapter. Where this is coming from I do not know. Please let me know what you think and thanks to those that do. It means a lot!


	15. Hey Bartender

Chapter 15  
Hey Bartender

The Outpost looked exactly how one might expect it to look. In a word sinister. It was dark, full of shadows and just damned creepy in Poe's opinion. When he had followed Remi's direction to just keep driving through he thought for sure he was going to get shot in the back. Two very big very menacing guards stood at the entrance and unlike he expected they didn't even flinch when he drove pass them. So much for security. He was so intent on keeping his guard up that when she tapped him in the shoulder he felt himself tense. He glanced behind him to see her indicate with her head where he needed to park. Pulling over he cut off the power and waited for her to slide off before he followed suit. He scanned his immediate area looking for anything that could be a potential threat, which was basically everything.  
"When I said look menacing I didn't mean fixing absolutely everyone and everything with a glare." She said as she stood next to him.  
"I'm sorry?" He asked not taking his eyes off from the scene in front of him.  
"I know this is all probably an assault to your very delicate righteous personality but this is the outpost. It's supposed to look like this." She was teasing him, he wasn't biting. "Now come on Dameron, we need to go this way.” She hit his chest with the back of her hand as she started to wonder toward a dingy looking tent that was set up to look like a bar of sorts.  
"I'm...not delicate." He said as he followed her.  
"If you say so..." She said over her shoulder flashing him a smile as she entered the tent...thing. He shook his head as he followed her in. This reckless feisty captain was going to be the end of him and yet he knew he would follow her anywhere, even into the lion’s den. Which was exactly what they were walking into. Once inside and his eyes adjusted to the suddenly dim light he wanted to turn around right then and there. She on the other hand walked right up to the bar, showing no fear of the hungry predator eyes that were leering at her. He wanted nothing more than to grab her hand and book it out of there. The whole place made his skin crawl. Instead he made sure that he wasn't more than two steps behind her. She sat at the bar stool that was provided glancing back at him giving him a bit of a warning look before she flagged down the bartender.  
"I'm looking for Felix. He around?" She asked the tall, lanky, greasy looking man. The bartender just looked at her as he attempted to wipe out the inside of a dirty glass.  
"Information ain't free sweetheart." Poe almost cringed at the use of the nickname because he had a sneaky suspicion of what was going to happen next. He almost felt bad for the guy, almost. Before he or anyone else could respond Remi reached up, grabbing the guy by the neck and banged his head off from the bar, violently. She held his head down and had her blaster that she had pulled from who knows where trained on his head.  
"Felix! Where is he?" She demanded.   
"You crazy bitch!" He shrieked as he tried to squirm away from her hold. Poe noticed the other patrons seemed to ignore the situation telling him that this was a regular occurrence in this place.   
"You want to call me that again?" Poe tried to grab her arm to calm her down.  
"Remi..."   
"Just a minute lover." That stopped him cold. Lover?! Was she playing a part? Before he could full process what she had said she had climbed upon the bar and used her knee to keep the poor souls head locked to the bar. "Now, I'm going to ask again, where...is...Felix?" He tried to reach up to hit away her knee and her attack.   
"Get off..!" Poe finally shook away his shock and moved to make himself eye level with the pinned man.  
"You really want to keep pissing her off. Believe me that's not something you want to do." She pressed a little harder when he finally relented.  
"In the back, he's in the back." He yelled and she finally let up letting him up. She jumped down from the bar and walked around it to head in the back. The bartender backed up against the furthest wall as she passed him. She patted his cheek as she walked by.  
"Good man." She then looked over at Poe. "You coming...lover" she asked with a smirk on her lips. He was too afraid not to. They ducked under a poorly hung curtain to find an empty hallway which led to two different rooms. In on the right which seemed to be an office of sorts which was empty and one further down on the left.   
"You want to tell me what the he'll that was back there." Poe asked her as they approached the last door.  
"What was what?" She asked trying to sound innocent.  
"The little hell cat that came out back there."  
"Oh that." She said shrugging her shoulders as she approached the door. "I improvised."  
"That was you improvising?"   
“Yup pretty much, now I know he's here somewhere.” She went to open the door but Poe stopped her with a hand on hers. She looked up at him in confusion only to discover just how close he had gotten. She had a feeling where this conversation was heading and she wasn't entirely sure rather she really wanted to have it or not.  
"And the part about being your...lover?" He stepped closer causing her back to hit the door and forcing her to look up into his brown eyes once again. "Was that you improvising too? Because if you like..." She never let him finish because she twisted the knob and moved to the side. Poe's eyes widened with surprise as he stumbled forward into the room. He caught himself and turned to give her a glare. She did a two fingered wave and giggled slightly.   
"No, but that was." She stated and walked past him moving further into the room. "But thanks for the offer." She winked at him as he fought back a grin.  
“You are going to be the death of me." He moved closer to her but both suddenly came up short hands were suddenly in the air.  
"You want to rephrase that Dameron."  
“Umm, yup. I think I do."  
"Well hello Felix. It's been a while." Remi said to the man holding the very shaky blaster to their heads.


	16. Old Friends

Chapter Sixteen  
Old Friends  
"Okay there Felix. I know it's been a while but is this the way you greet an old friend?" Remi stated as she tried to defuse the already tense situation.  
"Who's he?" He demanded waving his gun in Poe's direction. Her eyes narrowed a she moved to stand in front of Poe. A move he didn't like in the least. He jumped in with an answer before she could even form a comeback.  
"I'm anyone she needs me to be." She gave him a sideways glance laced with a bit of surprise but spoke again.  
"He is very useful, believe me." Felix regarded her for a moment.  
"You trust him?" He asked suspiciously.  
"I do." She answered and surprisingly she honestly did. Poe was a little surprised as well and if he was honest, relieved. Some of the heaviness he had felt earlier was suddenly gone.  
"One can never be too sure any more. Not with the First Order sneaking about." Felix answered lowering his gun finally. "And after you assaulted my bartender I wasn't sure what I was getting." Remi and Poe both lowered their arms.  
"Well someone needed to be taught some manners." Felix surprised Poe when he suddenly laughed.  
"Yeah, he's still rough around the edges but I think it's safe to say you put the fear of God in him. He's new and a working progress." He turned his attention back to Poe. "You are a brave man putting up with this little spit fire. She has a temper on her." He gestured toward Remi who stood with her arms crossed.  
"Believe me I know." He answered as he ran his hand through his wayward curls causing the work she had done earlier to go undone. She gave him a glare and huffed slightly. Realizing what he had done he shrugged and gave her an apologetic look. Felix chuckled once more and turned his attention back to the small girl.  
"So what brings you here captain? And make it quick. I'm not sure how long our abused friend out there is going to let it slide that he was beaten to a pulp by a tiny little thing like you. He's libel to call the goon squad in." Remi froze suddenly.  
"The goon squad is here?" Poe noted the sudden worry that laced her voice.  
"What's the goon squad?" He asked not sure rather that was really what they called themselves or not.  
"Mercenaries, mostly First Order sympathizers. They send a patrol through here every once in a while." Felix answered.  
"Yes but only if they are looking for something or someone in particular. Any idea what?" Remi asked him. She was pretty confident what it was.  
"Rumor has it that's it's a rebel spy. Apparently something was taken from the first order that is highly sensitive. Not sure how a rebel got this far inland but apparently they are among the best. I would hate to be that particular person right now."  
"And why is that?" Poe asked picking up on why Remi was suddenly very very tense. He took a step closer to her not only to reassure her that she wasn't alone but also to reassure himself. He needed her within touching distance. She turned her head toward him and then quickly away but not before he noticed the flicker of fear. His seamlessly fearless girl suddenly was scared to death.  
"The goons like to...toy with their captures before they turn them over. They are anything but gentle." Poe clenched his hand into a fist only to keep himself from grabbing her and tucking her away safely within his arms. She turned her attention suddenly back to Felix holding out the broken piece they needed replace. "We need a replacement for this. Do you have one in you? The sooner the better." Felix took it in his hand looking it over his eyes scrunched in concentration.  
"Not on me but I can get you one. It will cost you though." He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"How soon?" She asked in a rushed voice. The sooner they left the better she would feel. She was starting to get a bad feeling about it. Felix looked at her with a look that couldn't be identified.  
"A few hours but I am going to need payment up front." She snapped her head up to meet his gaze. She shook her head in defiance.  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid?!" She demanded as she grabbed the broken part from his hand hastily forcing it into her bag. "If you want payment, I get my part. That's the deal." Poe was suddenly at her side and on alert. Stilts had warned them that Felix was not to be trusted. Felix just have her a slow smile.   
"Now, now don't get all excited. I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement. Just stay put until I come back." With a wink he turned and left. Remi then sprang into action as soon as he was gone. She grabbed Poe's hand and pulled him into the corner of the room to where she knew would be an escape route.  
"Remi, what's going on?" Poe asked his blaster out and at his side.  
"I'll explain everything in a minute but first we need to get out of here and fast. Keep a look out." She started to move a few boxes and crates.  
"Remi..." He said as his back was too her looking toward the entrance.  
"Just give me a second. I know it around here somewhere." The last part was said mostly to get self.  
"You want to hurry with whatever you're doing."  
"I can't find the damn thing!" She almost shouted and sounded frantic. Poe stopped for a moment and crouched down beside her. He grabbed her arm firmly but gently.  
"Hey sweetheart, look at me." She did and then he continued. "I don't know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours but we need to come up with a plan because we are about to have some company." She seemed to snap herself out of it, and nodded her head.  
"You're right. I'm sorry." She whispered the last part. He looked at her in confusion.  
"For what?" He asked gently.   
"For getting you into this." She looked away and fixed her gaze on the floor. "None of this was ever supposed to happen but Stilts was right. Felix was never going to help us and with the Squad here...." She shook her head.  
"Hey..." He said as he tilted her head again to catch her eyes. "I was a willing partner in all of this don't forget. We will get through this." He stepped closer wrapping an arm around her waist. "So let's get out of here, okay?" She looked up into those dark safe brown eyes of his. Eyes she had found she truly trusted. She offered him a small smile and she took a deep breath and before she could respond something over his shoulder caught her eye and she couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.  
"What is it?" He asked glancing behind him. She placed her hand on his cheek and this time made him look at her.  
"Trust me?" She asked.  
"Always." He stated as she stood on tip toes bringing herself a breath away from his lips.  
"Then hang on." Before he could respond she missed him, reached up and pulled at something behind him. The floor beneath them suddenly dropped and both tumbled down into the dark abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sooo…what is to happen next? Stay tuned and thanks for any and all reads, likes and reviews!


	17. Smuggler or Spy

**Chapter Seventeen**  
 **Smuggler or Spy**  
“Owww. You could have warned me Sparky.” Poe said as they finally hit bottom. He had landed hard on his bottom and back where she had landed on top of him.  
“Sorry about that.” She apologized even though he was fairly certain that she really wasn’t.  
“Now why don’t I quite believe you?” He asked giving her a look as she lay sprawled on top of him, her one hand on his chest as she tried pushing herself off from him.  
“Believe what you want Dameron, but I got us out of there didn’t I?” She started to struggle off from him but he held her tight to him. He looked up at her with a look. “What?” She asked trying to sound innocent. “Don’t tell me I hurt your ego up there”  
“No, just my ass. Still a warning would have been helpful.” She sighed and he reached up brushing a piece of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She tried to keep the blush from her face, it wasn’t working.  
“I told you I was sorry about that.”  
“And I’m still not buying it.” He added as he gave her a bit of his famous smirk. She just shook her head and turned away surveying the long dark tunnel before them.  
“Well you don’t have too but we still need to move. It won’t be long until Felix figures out where we have gone.” The tone in her voice told him something was up. She pushed herself up off from him causing him to groan slightly. She reached down and helped him up and then turned away releasing his hand immediately He silently watched her missing the contact as she was trying very hard not to look at him and seemed to be searching her pockets for something. A second later she pulled out a small flashlight but before she could turn it on she turned to face him.  
“I’m sorry.” She said quietly and genuinely. “Are you okay?” He nodded his head slowly.  
“In a matter of speaking. I’ve had worse.” He answered still giving her a look, trying to read what she was thinking.  
“It’s just this place, I hate being here so much…” Before she could continue he went to her and lightly grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“I know but do you want to tell me what all of that was, and how you knew about this apparent escape route.” He looked down at her waiting for her to respond. She took another deep breath before she spoke.  
“The friend that we lost, whose jacket you’re wearing, this use to be his and he was a very good friend. He had escape routes all over this place. Ivan was no lover of the First Order so for me, he was my main contact here. When he died Felix took it over but I doubt even he knows where these tunnels lead or how many there really are.” She pulled away from him as she turned to shine her light down the darkened tunnel. “So if we want to get out of here in one piece we need to go now.” She took a step forward but he stopped her once again with a hand on her arm. She looked at him questionably.  
“When this is over…”  
“I will tell you everything.” She promised him. He looked at her for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement.  
“Okay, lead the way.” She turned to go but he stopped her once again. “Just tell me one thing.”  
“Poe…” She started to protest.  
“Just give me this one thing…” He watched her as she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then opened them again.  
“What?” She asked quietly. She knew what the question was even before he spoke it. It was a question that she really had every intention of not answering and even avoiding but at this point she knew it was a lost cause. She looked up at him a trace of humor lacing his eyes. He stood with his arms crossed.  
“Are you a smuggler or a rebel spy?” She glared at him.  
“I am not a smuggler!” She turned and walked down the tunnel. She heard him run to catch up with her.  
“So a spy then? Like your dad.” He was fishing and she needed to find them a way out before the goon squad really did find them. She needed to find that part and if she was right they could be out of here in a matter of minutes. When he mentioned her dad however she felt her blood run cold. She wasn’t her father, not even close and she turned to tell him but something held her back. His eyes. They were curious, innocent and trusting. She opened and closed her mouth once, twice, before she clamped it shut again and turned away. She couldn’t answer it, she wouldn’t.  
“I’m not my father. Not even close.” She hurried down the tunnel even further. Poe had to practically run to keep up.  
“I didn’t mean it like that, Remi, stop for a minute, please.” He grabbed her arm again looking down at her. He could read the sorrow in her eyes, the fight she tried so hard to push away. “Okay, look I’m sorry. No more prying, for now. Let’s just focus on getting that part and getting out of here.” She rubbed her forehead with her hand for a moment before she nodded her head. He smiled at her just then making her feel more at ease. “Okay then, what’s your plan?” She had to look away, color warming her cheeks once more.  
“Um, well same as before.”  
“Same as before?” He asked frowning slightly. He would have thought something a little different.  
“Yeah, get the part and get the hell out of here.” She added with fake confidence lacing her voice.  
“But I thought Felix was your only option.” The tunnel seemed to go on forever and Poe was surprised at how sure footed Remi seemed to be. She turned another corner and then another. He really hoped that she knew where she was headed. Someone could get indefinitely lost down here.  
“I never said he was our only option, just our easiest.”  
“No I specifically heard you tell Stilts it was our choice.” He caught her flicked smile for just an instance.  
“Well that’s what I said but it isn’t. Stilts doesn’t need to know everything I do and besides he was right not to trust Felix. I knew that’s, he knew that so of course I have a backup plan, kinda.” She continued down the walk way making sort time of the very, very long tunnel.  
“Kinda?! Why does that not fill me full of confidence?” He stopped for a second as he began to realize what she was planning. “You’re going to steal it.”  
“Barrow, Dameron. We are going to barrow much needed equipment for the good of the people. We need to get the Renegade up and running again. And if that involves doing something a bit unorthodox then so be it.”  
“Well when you spin it like that…” He started to say sarcastically but then added another thought. “So where are we stealing it from?” She turned to look at him mischief sparkling in her eyes.  
“I know where Felix keeps his stock pile.” She turned the corner once more and suddenly they were facing another set of doors. She took a deep breath. “You ready for this?” She asked giving him a smile that he really couldn’t help but return.  
“After you Captain Shaw.” He added as he gestured for her to open the metal doors. What they saw on the other side couldn’t have surprised him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Awful? Not? I’m a little unsure of this chapter but I do promise there is a reason. Let me know what you think and like always thanks for reading!


	18. Revelations

**Chapter 18**

**Realization**

 

                 Poe Dameron wasn't easily surprised. Maybe it came from his many years of service or maybe it came from being in a constant state of war and needing to be quick on his feet. However since he had met the quick, cute little spit fire of a captain surprise had started to become a regular thing. Just when he thought he had figured her out something would come along that would throw him for a loop. She was indeed every bit a surprise. He had guessed early on that she may have been a rebel spy which would explain Leia's deep interest in her. Despite her protest, despite swearing she wasn't her father she had proven to be much more than that.  What surprised him the most was his growing affection toward her. She was fiery, stubborn, and determined, not much different from himself he noted. But under all that fiery stubborn determination was someone who was lost, broken and scared. He found himself wanting to make the world better for her, wanting to protect her. Wanting to dare he say love her. Love was a foreign entity to him and he almost didn't recognize it. But boy did it hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't prepared for it, wasn't even looking for it and suddenly it was there. He couldn't pin point the exact moment he had realized all of this, but it has been quick. He barely knew her but felt like he had known her his whole life. He just wasn't sure what her thought was about it. She was guarded to say the least. She had started to open up to him a bit but he was afraid to push too much, afraid she would run and hide. As he stood there watching her he knew he was most definitely in all kinds of trouble.

               When they had first entered the room and took in what they saw behind it Remi had felt a shift. The room was bigger than it looked but filled to the brim with every type of ship part you could imagine. She would have thought with him being him he would have been beyond impressed to have so many parts at his disposal with him being a pilot and all. Instead he was suddenly quiet and for some reason stood watching her with this strange look in his eyes. She tried to brush it off, tried to ignore what his eyes were doing to her. She knew in her heart what was happening and she couldn't let it, not again. This was different however. Different in a good way but she just couldn't let it happen. Instead she turned her attention back to the task at hand. They needed to get what they had come for and she needed to get away from this place once and for all.

               She started to pick her way through the variety of broken parts, wires and ship parts. There was no sort of organization in the room but if they were lucky it would be an easy find. She turned to look at him through narrowed eyes.

               “Come on Poe, help me look. I don’t know how much time we have.”  He looked at her for a minute before he seemed to shake himself out of whatever thought process his mind was on.

               “Um, yeah…sure.” His eyes fell from hers as he looked around the area trying to find exactly what they were looking for.

               “You oaky?” She asked him. He stopped and looked back at her unsure rather to answer honestly or not. He didn’t instead he just nodded his head and turned his attention back to the search.

               “Yeah I’m fine. So what does this thing look like again?” She sighed.

               “That’s my line don’t you think?” She asked as she paused in her own search to look back at him.  He looked confused for a minute and she clarified. “Changing the subject when something gets uncomfortable.”  He gave her a bit of a slightly confused smile but couldn’t suddenly meet her eyes.

               “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about Sparky.” He turned away and started shifting through the parts that lay in front of him. She stood looking at him with her arms crossed but didn’t say anything at first.  To say she was annoyed was an understatement. Here was a man who had picked and poked at her since the day they had meant. He had gotten her to break down some of her wall but now that it was his turn he clammed up. What the hell? The hypocrite, it infuriated her to no end. She almost stomped her foot like a child but thought better of it. He must have picked up on this because when he looked up and saw the spark of anger in her face he sobered up.

               “Remi…” She held up her hand before he could say anything and turned away.

               “Nope. Save it. It’s not important. Let’s just find this damn thing and get the hell out of here.” What surprised her was the sudden onset of tears that threatened to fall. She would not cry. Not about this, not now not ever. She started to build her walls back up moving as far away as she could from him in search of the part. It had to be here somewhere. That is when she spotted it, high above her head. Finally her luck was about to change. She just had to reach it and in order to do that she had to climb. So she scaled the shelves and various parts until she was able to reach the part but then that was when everything went to hell. The shelf beneath her feet began to crack and then broke bringing her, the parts and shelf down to the ground. She hit the ground hard and everything fell on top of her.  If they hadn’t been heard before someone was bound to have heard them by now, so much for her quiet in and out escape.

               “Remi!” She heard Poe shout above her as she tried to crawl her way out. If her falling didn’t alert everybody then his yelling would. He had just unburied her and reached a hand out to grab her arm but she tried unsuccessfully to swat his hand away. “Let me help you.” He gripped her arm under her arm and attempted to lift her out of the debris only for her foot to get stuck. She tried to shake him off, tried to get her foot unstuck. This only resulted in her stumble into him. She quickly pulled away or tried to. He seemed to sense her struggle and held her by her upper arms. “Remi, stop! Hey, look at me. Why are you fighting me? Are you okay?” She couldn’t look at him because she wasn’t okay. She tried pushing him away but he held her tight.

               “Let me go!” She fought him as she still tried to wiggle her foot lose.  She was frustrated, scared, angry all at once and she was starting to panic.

               “Not until you let me help you and not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you.”

               “No I can’t! I can’t do this! Not now, not later, not ever! I just can’t” She yelled, tears streaming down her face as her breath started to quicken and her vision began to blur. She was in the mists of a full blown panic attack unsure how to find her way out and the fight started to leave her. She suddenly collapsed in his arms as he was able to finally pull her from the rubble. His arms went around her pulling her close as he whispered that it was going to be okay as she continued to say that she couldn’t do this. When she was finally able to breath she pulled away slightly and reluctantly looked up at him, embarrassment reflected in her eyes.

               “I’m sorry I’m such a mess. I told you I was broken.” He gently brushed her hair from her face.

               “Oh I know sweetheart, but as crazy as it sounds…it’s one of the things I love about you.”  She looked as his trying to wrap her head around what he had just said when the sound of clapping behind them.

               “Well done my dear. You do like to put on quite the performance don’t you?” Remi suddenly felt her whole body tense up and her blood run cold at the sound of the very familiar and chilling voice. Poe must have felt her reaction too and pulled her even closer as they both looked up at the man who had entered the room, blaster in his hand with two other men on either side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So sorry it’s taken me a while to update. I’ve been battling illnesses and a variety of other things. Hope this was worth the wait.


End file.
